User talk:LegoAlchemist
Art (Again) Well, I'm not sure if the template thing is taken care of yet, but I thought I'd ask again. Seeing as I fail at drawing, could you help me draw some images for my characters? Evnyofdeath 07:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm about to start a huge drawing project, so I'm going to be very busy over the next few days. However, I might be able to squeeze in a little time for your characters. I can't guarantee I'll have them, like, tomorrow, but feel free to leave in appearance descriptions. I just might be able to get to it ^_~ Absolutely no promises on when they'd be done, though. As you can see, I have a lot of work on my load right now.-- 21:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thats fine. I never expected em that soon anyways. Well, there WAS a temporary image of Yami on the kingdom hearts fanfiction wiki, but it looks like it got deleted.....DESCRIPTION TIME! Yami has shoulder length somewhat shaggy dark red hair and golden yellow eyes (originally blue). He wears a light grey undershirt with a dark grey unbuttoned dress shirt over it and dark grey pants. He has mildly tanned skin and is about 5'8" tall. Evnyofdeath 00:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : Um.......Hello? I was wondering if you were able to draw Yami yet. Sorry if I'm asking too soon. Evnyofdeath 05:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Haven't got around to it. Sorry. -- 05:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Its alright, I understand you have a lot on your plate. Just out of curiosity, when do you think you'll be able to draw it? Evnyofdeath 05:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::It could be a long time. -- 05:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh....Um, would it be too much to ask for a mug shot then? I want to make a talk bubble, but don't have any sprites to put on one. Evnyofdeath 05:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll see what I can do. -- 05:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks a lot. Evnyofdeath 05:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Its been awhile, I was wondering if you had any time to do this? Evnyofdeath 18:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Gaah. Sorry. I've been pretty busy. I'll write it down in my planner. But I'm in school now, so my activity is pretty limited. -- 19:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Its alright, I can understand being busy. But thanks for scheduling it in........wait.....your in school? On Saturday?Evnyofdeath 19:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :XD no, I'm in school now, meaning I'm back in. I'm not literally in school now XD. -- 19:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :That makes more sense. Oh the wonders of online school, I can come to this site whenever I want, as long as I'm careful my grandma doesn't notice.Evnyofdeath 19:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Real quick before it slips my mind. If you haven't started on my characters yet, could you put Ulmia Dark at the top of the list? I'm working on her article first and formost atm, and am actually considering trying to get it featured but I want an actual sketch of her character instead of the placeholder I'm using before hand. Evnyofdeath 23:24, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... well, it seems that you have an image for now, so I don't see why I should make it my top priority. -- 23:39, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the thing is, I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE using place holder images. In fact, I can ONLY use the face of person in the image (Aruka Schild from Needless) for Ulmia, because the outfits they wear are NOTHING alike. What I meant when I asked that I didn't mean top of your list in general, I meant out of my characters. Evnyofdeath 23:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Hm, I see. -- 23:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Pixar:) Thanks For Understanding Lego Alchemist:) I Hope You Like The Concept of Kingdom Hearts Pixar which oversees Sora the original protagonist meet all the walt disney pixar characters:) Could you please check through my latest boss and character articles and tell me if they need improvement or if i've done something wrong on them:) Thank you Lukey 07:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC)BombardoLukey 07:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. -- 19:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) House Of Toys World:) Hey I'm the co-creator of Kingdom Hearts PIXAR and i'm wondering if you know how to make an image like the ones of the worlds from the actual kingdom hearts series? A Recent User Named Carn Corn i believe has just created one for his world endsville based on the cartoon network series and it's spin-offs. If you know how to do this could you please, please make one for Toy Story which will have a bunch of white houses(andy's street and home) a nasty looking one(Sid's House) and sunnyside daycare. Thanks i hope to continue greatly contributing to this wiki:) Magnifo 02:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC)MagnifoMagnifo 02:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Staff Page *Deep breath* (Content hidden for space purposes; edit to view) ... Should be everyone I've seen vandalise today. Some are already blocked. -- I need a name (Complain here) 20:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I've reposted the list on Maggosh's talk page. -- I need a name (Complain here) 21:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Is it okay..? and to themes of my characters. Is that okay?}} Mod Please check out Forum:New Mods and vote for a user or add them. IRC problems Heroes and Villains Alex Hey LA if it's not to much trouble do you mind adding a little wolf on Alex thats a real wolf if you don't mind that is.--ZACH 05:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) hey LA if a user named ODST-001 pops up it's Ribbons's cousin so don't banned him or Ribbons.--ZACH 06:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Dark Nothingness Keyblade Could I ask a favour? I need a recolouring of an existing Keyblade but as some could say I'm no good at imagine manipilation (especially when its a complicated design to begin with), your aid would be most welcome, the existing Keyblade is the No Name Keyblade. - BoRadiant 16:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hi BoRadiant. I would be happy to manipulate a photo for you... however, I will not do No Name. I'm still playing Birth by Sleep, see, still trying to fight the Mysterious Figure. I have yet to beat him, and I still don't know what the design of No Name is. I want to keep it a surprise for when I beat the boss myself. ...You can understand that, right? -- 19:05, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ''Merci beaucoup !''